Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{1}{2} \div - \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{2}{3}$ is $- \dfrac{3}{2}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{1}{2} \div - \dfrac{2}{3} = - \dfrac{1}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{2} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{2}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -3}{2 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{2} \times - \dfrac{3}{2}} = \dfrac{3}{4} $